


Alien Alien

by VindictiveStorm



Series: GD FF2020 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2020, Unbeta'd, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VindictiveStorm/pseuds/VindictiveStorm
Summary: Femslash February 2020 Prompt Fills, featuring General Danvers exclusively! Will ABSOLUTELY be LATE with EVERY SINGLE PROMPT.
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Series: GD FF2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622332
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Alien Alien

**Author's Note:**

> Blowtorches Fandom. Crispy.  
> Honk honk honk.

With some free time on her hands, Alex studies. There are a great many things left lying around the DEO that budget never covered for a full examination - or even worse, when its purpose and function couldn’t be identified, they stashed it into the deep vaults, least they end up in the hands of someone who knew better. Today, her subject of study is rather small. 

It’s a shame it was tiny, even if pretty. It was a clear, but deeply scarred up crystal, colorless and remarkable, but within the frigid prison, something dark, but somehow fluid and ever moving laid inside. Seeing that she wasn’t going to write up a paper for The Board, she was content to refer to it as ‘mini lava lamp’ for now. Perhaps it was a decoration of sorts? It was hard to imagine that this would be tied to anything nefarious or vile - especially when her tests came back telling her that the components weren’t corrosive or explosive … that would have to do for now. 

Hours later, when Astra walks in - and promptly backpedals out the door with a grunt - Alex takes it as a sign to drop the damned thing. Fuck. Where was the nearest decontamination room, she worried. 

But Astra is quick to zip back into the room. Crouched, and lunging forward, she catches the tiny thing, preventing its ugly demise against the dirty marble alien-proof tiles. “Are you always this clumsy?” the General hissed. What stops Alex’s snappy retort is the fact that the other woman’s eyes are closed, clenched shut, even. And as the two gather themselves, and Astra reaches out to proffer the tiny thing back to Alex, the woman’s eyes are still hidden behind closed lids. 

“What’s wrong with your eyes?” Alex asks, blunt as ever, as she falls back down on old habits and teachings, prompting her to pull out a pen, switching on its lights, and moving to wretch Astra’s eyes open. What she meets is a fierce resistance. A flailing of hands that swat her hands aside, and the pen light into several pieces. “That wasn’t a weapon!” Alex exclaims.

“My apologies.” Astra muttered waving the hand still clutching the small dysfunctional lamp. “Can you please turn this off already. I’d rather have all my senses available to me if we are to continue any conversation.” 

“...What are you talking about?”

“I don’t want to backhand you the next time you trip. And believe me, it sounds exactly as if you are reloading your secondary.”

“No. Turn  _ what _ off?” 

“Please don’t tease. Not only is this bright, it keeps changing colors.” Astra grunted. 

Alex blinks a few times before quickly taking the package, stuffing it into the metal tin can she’d retrieved it from. Still unlidded, she peered inside. What light?! She wanted to holler at the woman, the thing was colorless, unremarkable, all except for the centre of it which resembled a black fish egg ...

Her musings were cut short abruptly when longer fingers tapped the lid shut, nearly taking Alex’s finger. 

The taller raised an eyebrow, though the air around Astra was of silent triumph.

She would choke out an outrageous cry in the next second when Alex pulled another pen out and shone light right at Astra’s eyes. 

“What is wrong with you?!”

And this time, Astra really nearly did backhand Alex - if the scrawny woman hadn’t ducked in time. 

That’s when Alex remembered, bringing her to an unnatural pose as realization paralyzed her mid-duck under a superpowered backhand. 

Superpowered. 

Blinking, Alex cut through the indignignant and seething Astra - already in the midst of starting an angry hot cold shoulder. “How many types of cone cells do you have?” 

Blank stare.

Fuck. Right. 

Alex pulls up a rather simple chart on the computer screen. Flipping the monitor towards Astra. The color wavelength chart. With feigned nonchalance, she inquires the irritated woman in a clinical manner. “Scale’s down here. What’s range is visible to you?”

“All of it?” Astra replies, with impatient eyebrows furrowed. 

Gulping, Alex turns the chart back, peering closely, her very human eyes run the length, but can only really comprehend, and recognize anything along the 400 and 700 nanometer range. Anything beyond was simply … black. 

Startling, she turns to the lidded tin can once again - ignoring Astra’s very audible exhale, she opens it and peers, finding the liquid black unremarkable as ever. But now she understands. 

It was something that didn’t belong on a human rainbow. 

But she’s also reminded that humanoid-female Astra may be, she was still very much alien. 

**Author's Note:**

> Someone succumbs behind the colors of the monitor. Deep in grief, another weeps by singing in their honor. Hearing that song, a humming young boy wandered. 
> 
> Off with a knife and an offer.
> 
> \- Hated by Life Itself, Kanzaki Iori.


End file.
